Microsoft agent's Creative Survival Series (Original)
Microsoft agent's Creative Survival Series is a series from Microsoft agent Plays about the Microsoft Agents playing Minecraft but with a twist: they will be using Creative and Survival. It started at September 24th, 2016 and Ended at the September 22nd, 2017. This series has 700 episodes overall. As of August 2017, Season 33 Begun With An Early Shocker. The First scene Was shown up after the explosion on Trayarurus's Lab at the season 32 finale. At Almost the end of the season premiere Of Season 33, There was Another Explosion At Trayarurus's Lab, But Luckily Everyone Was Fine. Season 33 Was Also Meant to be One of the Biggest Season Ever Since Season 5. At the 15th Of September 2017, It was Announced that MACSS will have it's Final Incarnation After 38 Seasons. Houses There are 3 houses that the Microsoft Agents had. 1st house (Came back to it on Episode 65) 2nd House (Got demolished on Episode 60) 3rd House (Moved out from there to the first house on Episode 65) Current Characters The microsoft agents (The Protagonist Of the Series) Mads Mikklesen Jeky Lucy Justin The Villagers Ayden Wavra Biff Watch And DIY Melvin Iron Golem Sebastian Martinez POE GPOE Semusmario 55 DuCkLeTtFaN Gaming https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-vGpKNvCqk Larry The cow Kate Thunderbirds305 Enterprises Peter Norbika9World Jerome CargoPlaneJumboJet495 MixelsFTWBarneySucks Dead Characters Tinky Winky Dipsy La la Mcdonald Po Grace Leo Randy Daimen Amanda Sam Scout Jason Joe Simon Garfield Defunct Characters Spongebob Gary Sportacus Harry Elizabeth Scaredy Dave Yoshi Chelsea Seasons Volume 1 Season 1 , Home to the Msagents and the Other Budaper Close Residents.]] Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Volume 2 Season 9 Season 10 , The Main Villain of MACSS.]] Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Volume 3 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Volume 4: The Semi Final Volume Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Season 37 Volume 5: The Final Volume Season 38 Kieran G&A's MACSS Kieran G&A made his own version of Microsoft agent's Creative Survival Series. It started on Jan 29, 2017 and is currently on it's second season so far. This series currently has 19 episodes so far, including the pilot episode. Seasons Kieran G&A's MACSS Season 1 Kieran G&A's MACSS Season 2 Inknimations's MACSS PM Green made his own version of Microsoft agent's Creative Survival Series. It started on Apr 15, 2017 and is currently on it's First season so far. This series currently has 2 episodes so far. Seasons Inknimations's MACSS Season 1 Future Appearances * Sam (The Former MACSS Character) Would Later Appear on Msagent Plays's Defunct Soap opera NorthEnders. At September 2017, Sam Would Later Appear on the First Season of The Minecraftian Apprentice, But Lost to Kim. * Rosie Would also Later Appear On the Current Soap Opera On Msagent Plays Villagerdale. Trivia * Lucy Was the First Ever Pet Protagonist Of the Series. He was Married With The M S agents (The Protagonist of the Show) In Episode 328. Storylines For Storylines, Go to the Storylines of MACSS Page. If the Text is Red, you can Simply Create the Article. Broadcast Microsoft agent's Creative Survival Series Will Be Originally Be Broadcasted on Business+, In September 2016, But on Feburary 2017, Lox tv Is now Broadcasting The Show. Revival Series During The Premiere of the Final season of the Original Season, The MS agents has announced That the Revival Series of MACSS On January 2018. But, That date was changed, So MBS Broadcasted the Revival Series of The Revival Series Of MACSS on October 21st 2017. Category:Shows made by microsoft agent plays Category:Minecraft Shows made by Microsoft agent plays